My Silver Savior
by shdwgurl69
Summary: Two shining, green eyes met two cold, grey ones. "Potter?" the voice gasped. In a world in which witches, wizards, or magic did not exist, how will a young Harry James Potter survive his high school years at Hogwarts High? (Harry x Draco friendship); AU
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

 ****Harry smiled up at his best friend, tossing a bit of sand at him. The little blonde boy whined at Harry, vigorously shaking off the sand. He opened up his silver eyes and pouted at Harry. Harry let out a few giggles, patting the sand next to him for the blonde, Draco, to sit. Draco plopped down, pulling the plastic shovel out of Harry's chubby little fingers.

They sat there digging and laughing with each other for hours while Mrs. Malfoy watched them. As the sun set, Harry knew he would have to head back to the hell he called home. Sometimes Mrs. Malfoy would offer to drive him home, but he didn't want her to know where he lived.

The Malfoys were very rich people and if they knew the young Harry belonged to a very poor family, well, he would never see Draco again.

"HARRY POTTER!" a shrill scream came from the other side of the playground, and Harry winced, seeing his Aunt Petunia making her way over to him glaring. Mrs. Malfoy wrinkled up her nose. "Harry James Potter! How dare you leave the house without my or your uncle's permission! That's it, no food for a week!" she screamed at him.

Mrs. Malfoy looked between Petunia and Harry, "Is he your son?" she questioned in a cool tone.

Petunia let out a few shrill giggles, "Of course not, that little rat! He's my _dead_ sister's boy. I felt bad so I took him in."

Mrs. Malfoy grabbed Draco's hand, "Come along son, you don't want to be associated with these people…"

That was the last time Harry saw Draco…

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters of Harry Potter, those belong to the much beloved J.K. Rowling :)

Harry sighed, his hand on the wood frame of his 'bedroom' door. He looked into the tiny cubby he slept in.

"I'm going to miss you, old friend," he mumbled sarcastically. The Dursley family, and the invisible Harry Potter, would be moving from Privet Drive to Gryffindor Way. Harry had spent his past three years of middle school making friends and preparing for high school, when all of a sudden the Dursley's announced their move.

Harry would now be attending the local public school, Hogwarts High. His cousin, Dudley would be attending some prestigious school on the other side of town.

Hogwarts was locating in the middle of Hogwarts town, surrounded by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin Way. Apparently Hogwarts was a pretty trashy school, filled with gangs. At least that's what Harry's uncle said.

Harry fell asleep on the car ride to his new home and was awoken by Dudley's loud complaining. He opened his eyes to see a relatively small house with a neat little front porch and perfectly mowed lawn. His uncle looked pissed off, his aunt slightly annoyed, and Dudley his usual pouting self.

"Why don't you just shut up for once?" snapped Harry, quickly covering his mouth realizing what he just said. Aunt Petunia started crying, Dudley tearing up, and Uncle Vernon turning beet red.

"You little punk can never close your mouth, huh? Well, get your ass inside and wait for me in the living room," Vernon spat. Harry began to shiver, knowing that their would be consequences for his misbehavior.

Harry awoke the next morning, moaning in pain. Every inch of his body hurt. He pulled himself out of bed, to the bathroom. He glanced at himself in the mirror, holding back sobs. His faced was disgustingly bruised. He had a black eye and a split lip, with blood dying his raven hair upon his brow.

He quickly tore off his shirt to see a gash covering his scrawny chest. Bruises and drops of blood freckled his arms and waist. Not able to take the sight much longer, he jumped into the shower, washing away the red streaks of pain.

He came out looking a bit better then before, using his aunt's makeup to cover his bruises. He wore a long sleeves shirt and slacks to hide the bruises on his body. He didn't even try to tame his unruly hair, and he hurried out of the house, hoping not to be late to school on his first day.

As he ran onto campus, not paying attention to his path, he slammed into another student. He groaned, rubbing his head and hurrying to grab his papers. He then looked up, two shining, green eyes met two cold, grey ones.

"Potter… Is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters. :)**

 _As he ran onto campus, not paying attention to his path, he slammed into another student. He groaned, rubbing his head and hurrying to grab his papers. He then looked up, two shining, green eyes met two cold, grey ones._

" _Potter… Is that you?"_

Harry looked up slowly, not recognizing the voice. A tall and slim, but lean boy stood in front of him, towering slightly over. He had platinum blonde hair that was smoothed backward and cold, grey blue eyes, widened in shock. The said boy had sharp facial features, a pale complex, and a lean build.

Harry quirked up his eyebrow in confusion, "Excuse me, who are you and how do you know my name?" he questioned, not seeing any resemblance of anyone he knew. He had no friends so if this boy knew him, then the closest thing he was to Harry was a bully.

When those words escaped his mouth, the other teen recoiled harshly and looked down with disappointment written across his face. "Um, nothing, I've got to go, see you around!" he finished in a hurry and sped off.

' _Weird,'_ Harry thought, stuck in thought as he tried to remember.

"Hey you!" Another voice called out, this time it was much more enthusiastic. Harry turned his head and was met with a tall, lanky boy with red orange hair, warm brown eyes, and a swarm of freckles, washing over his face. This boy ran towards him and skidded to a stop, holding his hand out, "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine, fine really," Harry muttered, dark bangs covering his eyes. He rejected to arm held out to him and stood up on his own. Before bending down again to pick his books up, the redhead spoke up, "So, uh, my name's Ronald Weasley, call me Ron!" he flashed a cheerful grin at the ebony haired teen.

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry replied, not used to having people voluntarily talk to him.

"So Harry, um, I was wondering...could I sit with you at lunch?" the talkative boy asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. His hands fidgeted with each other until Harry let out a breathe,"I suppose so, it's not like anyone else will."

"Great, thanks! I'll see you later, and...well, thanks for being my first friend in this new school!" he rambled, leaving Harry in a daze.

Once the other kid was out of sight, Harry bent down to pick up his books. He collected everything that had fallen onto the floor and placed them back into his satchel. Harry looked at the hallway clock and inwardly groaned; he was late on the first day of class, at a new school.

He grudgingly trudged to the Headmaster's office for a schedule. After the office secretary scolded him, he glanced at his classes. First up was...Literature with...Professor McGonagall. From all the rumors he had heard, some say she was a woman who would screech at your every mood. Others had said she was all hiss and no bite. He didn't know what to believe, because at that moment, he was the only student in the hallway.

Harry walked slowly until he reached his destination. He had thought about turning back, but that plan failed as the door was opened for him; _Wonderful, an automatic door_ …

All eyes turned to him, but he paid to attention to them. He looked around the room for this teacher and all he saw was a... _cat?!_

"Oh, I'm not late…" Harry muttered, inwardly clapping himself on the back.

All the chitter chatter in the room suddenly stopped as curious eyes peered at something behind him…."Are you sure, Mr. Potter?..."

This old and grave voice startled poor Harry as his head whipped around to see what was behind him. To his surprise, the very person he was looking for had been at the doorway the entire time, and that cat sitting on the desk jumped off and came running forward, rubbing its head on the professor's leg.

McGonagall picked it up and petted behind the ear, "Now Mr. Potter, being late is not an exception. However since it is the first day of class, you're off the hook, but next time it's a detention, got it?"

Harry nodded and looked for any familiar faces. He found no one, but soon enough, his eyes locked with someone else's. All he saw was silver, _silver_ smirking back at him.

 **So sorry that it's so short; I have an essay due tomorrow, but can I get some reviews? I noticed this story wasn't getting many views, so can I get some ideas? Thanks to all!**


End file.
